M10 - Hopping Mad
HE’S DEAD?!? : But why…? : How did this happen?! : He was murdered shortly after you all left to go and capture Ju-long. : Bu-but WHY? Why would he be a target of all people? : Nobuhide-san was widely known to be very supportive of Katsumi. He was her greatest asset and a great advisor. : And now he’s gone, taken away by some kusottare while none of us were any the wiser. She punches the ground again and then hangs her head so she cannot see anyone… and no one can see her eyes... : More than that, with Nobuhide-sama gone, the coastline would become far more vulnerable to incoming attacks, not to mention destroy trade, since his province housed the main harbour in Sazanami used for trade. : These are all true facts, but I believe that Nobuhide-san was targeted because he was onto the enemy. : Nobuhide-san truly did wish to believe in the good of others, but he was not just some old, overly-trusting fool. I’m sure that the enemy discovered this and murdered him out of fear that he would have exposed them. : But why would he send us after Ju-long if he knew the true culprit? : According to his letter, Nobuhide-san knew he was being watched and knew that they were planning to assassinate him soon. He wanted to make sure that the information he had gathered would get to us without the enemy finding out he had informed others of his findings, all the while ensuring that they did not know that he knew what they were planning for both Sazanami and him. : Nobuhide-san knew he would have to die to give us the opportunity to finally end their reign in Sazanami. : That’s awful… : He-he truly was a remarkable ‘mon, but-- : But he should have warned us! : Nobuhide was prepared to die for his cause. In a way, he felt like it finally made him able to make peace with his regrets. : Regrets? : I do not wish to dive in his personal matters right now, but I will say that Nobuhide did regret many of the things that happened during the war after the Emperor’s death. : Damn his regrets, they don’t mean ANYTHING now! If he wanted to act upon them, then he should have stayed alive! : He… he didn’t have to die… he shouldn’t have. : Katsumi-- : Katsumi-sama, you may not agree with what he did, but can you deny that Nobuhide-sama always thought of you and your safety above all else? : ... : You may not see it this way, but I think that he used his death to ensure that you would be protected. His gift to you was your life. The price he paid was his own, but I truly believe that he was more than willing to pay it for you. : Perhaps… but I do wish he was still here with me. : You carry him with you, Katsumi-sama, even now. Your survival is the product of his will and his memory lives on in you. You honour him by living on and being the Shōgun he always wanted you to grow into, and you can bring him more honour by stopping whatever force wishes to bring down our nation. : Blrarpt bli bplirlpln brep brups blarpr blllld blm! : He says, “Start with those who killed him.” : Ha, wise words, Isas-sama; from you as well, Shino-sama. And thank you too, Wakana-san. : Not that I don’t absolutely love touchy, emotional pep-talks, but if we don’t hurry, your nation will be destroyed by its own people And if not by that, then by Wei-Guang’s armies. And if not by THAT, then by the crazy weather. And if not by THAT, then by the secret organization that’s undermining everything you do and making running your country entirely impossible. : What I’m saying is “we’re on a schedule,” was that not clear? : You have such a way with words, frog. : You’re still here? I thought you stopped being important once you escorted us here. : In your own words, Bon-san, we’re on a schedule. Let’s get back on topic. : We have enough evidence to prove that the Numa no Ha are one of the parties involved in stirring up the citizens. They are using the people as puppets, but something in my gut tells me that they themselves are not the true puppeteers. : Wooo boy, another guy with a magic gut. What’s yours tell you to do, drink entire bodies of water? Oh, the last guy with a magic gut had one that told him to set off fireworks in a monastery, just in case you wanted reference. : My gut tells me that if manage to track down the Numa no Ha, then we can get information out of them about the actual traitor that has eluded us for so long. My gut also tells me that we likely have two ex-members of the Numa no Ha here who could help us find out where they are hiding. Kamen glances at Kaito -- and jumps as Bon pounds a fist on the table, flinging his other arm across Kaito as if that would protect him from Kamen’s gaze. : Hey! You leave him alone, he’s gone through enough already and doesn’t need you to bug him! : Besides, I doubt that the Numa no Ha are in the same HQ they were in when we were members. Plus, they’re likely currently spread out around Sazanami doing various questionable actions to make things harder for us. Finding where Goro is hiding will be no easy task, unless someone wants to walk in the door and just tell us where they are. Both frogs turn to face the door everyone entered from, and everyone looks around at each other in confusion. : ... : Uh, Bon, why are you staring at the doorway? : I’m trying to will someone to show up and tell us where the Numa no Ha are hiding. : That might just be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard, and you’ve said a lot of stupid thin-- : KAMEN-SAMA, WE’VE FOUND THEM! : I’m magic. : Oh, this’ll do wonders for his ego. : Aoi-san, did you actually manage to pinpoint the location of the Numa no Ha? : W-well, I don’t know if it’s their location, but we found Goro! : You’re sure? : Yes! The description was a perfect match! Seismitoad in a ragged kimono and mantle with one milky eye and carrying a pipe with some odd smoke. : That’s him, alright. : And this Goro will be able to tell us who is pulling the strings in this mess? : Depends, really, since he’s an idiot. : (slaps the side of Bon’s head and gives him a flat look) : Alright, Kaito. : Yeah, he would tell us, the guy’s a huge rat. If we take down his henchmen and rough him up a bit, he’ll sing like a songbird. : And we can trust your words, frog? : Why wouldn’t you be able to? : We can trust Bon-san, Shino-san. Plus, even if we couldn’t, Nobuhide-san had theorized himself that Goro would be able to point us in the right direction. : Sho-san, what were the contents of Nobuhide’s letter? And what was his overarching theory? : I’m afraid I won’t say. : Brpat brep brup?! : Yeah, what Isas-sama said, what the fffffffffffffffffffffffffflip… yeah, flip. : Sho-sama, why are you holding back information needlessly?! : The question we’ve been asking everyone ever since we got here… : At this point, it’s less angering and more annoying. : I would tell you if I could, but Nobuhide-san made a request. : What was the request? : ... : I can’t say. A collective groan comes from the other ‘mons in the rooms. : Please, everyone, if Nobuhide-san’s suspicion is right, the situation is even more complicated than we thought and the ones behind this might not be who they appear. This is far from black and white. : I do not understand what is so complicated about it. If we know the ones behind it, could we not just split our groups and get everyone who is involved at once? : Didn’t you hear what Sho-sama said? If it’s complicated, maybe that means if we rush, we could make the wrong decision, or get the wrong person… : Which would allow the true culprit to slip away. : Our enemy has managed to cover their tracks so well that the only way to expose them is to make sure they do not suspect that anyone is onto their lies. We can be playing along with the game whilst we prepare to use this edge Nobuhide-san gave us to finally strike them down, cutting through the veil of lies they have wrapped themselves in. : For this mission to succeed, we need the element of surprise. : Oh good, I’m great at that. : I’m sure you would be if you learned to shut that smart mouth of yours. : And I’m sure you’d have a smart mouth on you too if you had a brain like mine. : As you were saying, Sho-san? For this to succeed, we need the element of surprise, which we may already have. : How so? : Back when the Aetherians were getting ready to use Daichi, they were attacked by frog spies that injured Daichi and teleported them somewhere unknown. We purposely let one of the spies escape the dungeon so they could report to their leader that the Aetherians were no longer in Sazanami. : That means they don’t know we’re here right now! : Indeed, and this is an excellent edge on them. So, while we warlords prepare to meet with Wei-Guang-- : Who is reported to be about two weeks away by ship, if we get lucky and the terrible weather holds them back. : -- let’s hope we get lucky then. But yes, we shall prepare to meet with Wei-Guang and try to solve some of the issues in Sazanami, things like stopping battles and preventing bandit attacks, so we may draw the Numa no Ha’s attention away from you all. : I see, then we act upon your diversion and attempt to overpower them. : Kamen, Aoi, and Kyo will accompany you. Kamen knows the contents of Nobuhide-san’s letter and knows what he needs to do. : Very well. : I would like to remain behind and…greet my grandfather when he arrives. : I would also like to stay behind to speak with Wei-Guang when the time comes. Not to mention that I am rather recognizable; my people would have more luck sneaking to Goro’s location without me there to give them away. : And I’ll be staying nearby you, sire, so there’s no need to worry for your safety, or the heirs, for that matter. : Oh, you don’t need to worry about me, Lizard-Guy-Dude-Bro-Who-is-on-Fire, I’ll be heading off with everyone else to help kick some frog butt! : I’m sorry to disappoint you, young lady, but it would be best if you stayed here to help deal with Wei-Guang when he comes. : Awwww… : Bon-san, I would ask that you and your friend help the members to get to Goro’s location in anyway you can. : Well, that certainly IS an option that you’ve offered us. : Can’t say we’ll be taking it though, not the way you want at least, sorry Sho-san. : Kaito will be staying behind, right Kaito? : (makes no indication of an answer) : Kai, I-- (Bon glances around before he leans forwards and whispers to the other frog.) --please stay here where you’re safe. I don’t want you near Goro again. Please, for me? : (exhales deeply through his nostrils and nods once) : There, see? You got one professional frog ninja here ready to help out, what more could you want? : Besides two professional frog ninjas doing, you know, what Sho-sama originally asked for? : Beggars can’t be choosers, farmboy. : Don’t worry, I’ll keep Bon in line and make sure he doesn’t d-- & : No. : Wow, are my ears deceiving me, does Super Snake Daddy Supreme agree with me on something? : Your hearing is fine, Bon, I do agree with you on this, Nicholas should not go. : But--! : No buts, I’m not letting you waltz into a den of trained killers. : And don’t give me any puppy-dog eyes, kid. This is serious, I don’t have time to babysit you, so trust me when I say that you can’t handle this sort of thing and try to help out here. : Fine. : Welp, that was settled quickly. I guess we’re splitting up then. Gawain, I know you’ll miss me dearly, so if there are any parting words I can give you to help you sleep at night in my absence, ask for them now. : Actually, I’d just love to hear you say “I’m drowning myself today, Gawain.” : “I’m drowning myself in alcohol today,” as said by Gawain. : Why do I bother with you? : Aaah, if I may interrupt! : I believe it would smart if we could travel across the nation in farmer or merchant carts. It would limit the amount of attention you all would bring upon yourselves. : Perhaps we could fix up the cart a little to make it better for the trip, or even to be used in battle. : Blttl, blluh? : Blablablab-- : BLABLALALLALTBTBRBTBRHBPPPLBRBTLPBBRRRRRRRRRT! : Is he dying? Is he dying in front of me? No living creature should make a noise like that except if they are dying a horrible death, what is going on? : He’s laughing. : If that’s what his laughter sounds like, then I never want him to experience joy again! : Blooo Blttlt, blbd. Bl'amp bloptprbllppd brlip blzz blnblapbtln. : He says, “Too late, frog, I’m overjoyed by the idea of this contraption.” : Contraption? What contraption? : Blarbt blrpt. : He says, “gadget cart.” : Gadget cart? : Gadget cart. : Gadget cart. : Blarbt blrpt. : We can keep repeating ‘gadget cart’ all night, but that’s not going to explain what it does. : Blllld brouu bltpppb, brouu bruplinr bloobplt blidblet, bramp blarbt blrpts bpatr brlopln blo brlpabpt brlbulbln blo Blrblo's blptbptl blzpzee. Bt btlzl blp bruplinr blzalt brlapn blddzn, brlip Blnblos blbrts, bliprp Bl bpatp bpzzll, brouu bruplinr bzzltpb bruspltarrl. : He says, “Glad you asked, Takeshi-san, my gadget carts are going to make travelling to Goro’s location a breeze. Not only will it get them there in record speeds, but they’ll also be camouflaged, ensuring they’ll be able to sneak up on him.” : I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but having some creaky, clanky mechanical monstrosity take us to Goro’s hideout doesn’t sound like a good idea. : Bl blarplp blrm bramblp, brouu bruplinr blpztblzz brttpblp. Bramp blrpts btlzl blp blrzzb, bnbrlip brour blzz, brpt btlzl blp bllblnt, brep bll btlzl brlpabpt blur bpoll blarpr. Brpey bpatr blnblzzd brlapn blvblrd brin bltzzt bpo brpey blnt blp blptn. Bplzp, breplrlins bpatp blp bloozd brep bzzbloozd brlip bleez. : He says, “I worked on the carts myself, they do not ‘creak’ or ‘clank.’ My gadget carts, despite their size, are completely silent, thanks to all the oil I’ve put on the gears, and they are enclosed and covered in natural elements like sticks and leaves to hide them in any environment. Plus weapons can be attached and detached with ease, making travel even faster.” : Bpoll brlrzz, breztr bpitp blon blttz brplp btrkln blrm. : He says, “Of course, there is one catch to working them.” : And what’s that? : Blablalbtbrhbpbbrrrrrt! : Again with the laughter? Ho boy, I have a feeling I’m going to hate this… With the moon hidden behind stormy clouds, darkness spreads thickly along the ground, inching across every corner of Sazanami. Silence has fallen across most of the island as well, thanks to the warlords’ and Semi no Tamashī’s efforts at quelling the riots, but no location is as quiet as a swamp close to the borders of Sho’s, Kaoru’s, and Hanako’s lands. With gray trees drooping overhead and pockets of murky water bubbling on either side of the path, the entire area is eerie, even downright spooky -- and it is here that Bon, Kamen, Aoi, and Kyo lead the Aetherian citizens, riding in several of Isas’ gadget carts. They are interesting contraptions: boxy with a slightly-arched roof, about the size of a carriage built for six. Four wheels roll the carts forward, two front wheels larger than the back ones, and holes of various sizes are scattered across the surface of each cart, allowing for a multitude of weaponry to be attached. True to Isas’ word, the carts are stealthy, wheels barely making a sound beyond the crunch across the underbrush, and each one is draped in a covering of knitted leaves and twigs, allowing them to blend seamlessly into the background. But the drawback lies inside, where the riders sit crammed into tight quarters, each of them pedaling the gears to keep the wheels moving. It is hard, manual labor, and Bon, as he suspected, hates it. : When I see that buzzing fool again, I’m gonna shove him in one of these carts, rip out the steering gear, and send it hurtling down a cliff! : You would be less tired if you were to stop complaining. : Shut up, I’ll complain if I WANT to complain, and you don’t have a say in what I do since you don’t HAVE to pedal, you haven’t got any legs! : Be quiet, Bon-san, we must be stealthy, remember? : Especially since we’re here. : ‘Bout time. : Indeed. Stop the cart, we’re getting off. Bon, Aoi, and Kyo release the gears, allowing the machine to grind softly to a stop. Behind them, the other carts do the same, and everyone slowly opens the carts’ front hatches, slipping out into the swamp and making a beeline for a series of vine-laden bushes nearby. They hide within the vegetation, those brave enough to look over the bushes able to see a small cave entrance in the side of an earthen mound up ahead. It looks like a normal cave -- with the exception of a barely-perceivable symbol hastily carved into the rock over the opening. : (in a murmur) That’s a Numa no Ha hideout, alright -- our symbol in the rock, what a giveaway. : (under his breath) Excellent, we still have the element of surprise. (turning to the sisters) Aoi, Kyo, stay out of sight by the entrance and keep an eye out for any frog ninjas. Bon and I will go in with the Aetherians and find Goro. : (mockingly whispering) Great plan, what do I do? Everyone looks up to see Numa no Ha agents in the trees above, with Drog in front of them. The Politoed leaps down, landing behind the bug sisters and hoisting them both up in either arm, holding twin kunai to their bodies. : Oh, that’s right -- I hold these two hostage! : Let them GO, you bas-- : Unh-unh, don’t want to make me angry -- (his hand twitches, cutting off some fluff at Kyo’s neck) -- who KNOWS what I might accidently do? : Drop whatever weapons you got. : … Do what he says, all of you… : (angrily dropping a throwing knife to the ground) I’m going to enjoy ripping off that stupid curly-Q on your head and slapping you in the face with it! : Still courting that fantasy, traitor? Come up with new material, it’s getting old. : Now march! After forcing everyone to give up their weapons, Drog and the other Numa no Ha shove them into the cave, plunging them into darkness. Visions slowly adjust to the dank, musty tunnel, burrowing ever deeper into the swamp, and a constant smell of moist earth engulfs them, clogging their nostrils of all other smells… except for one in the distance, a faint whiff of exotic smoke, like painted wood burning over an open fire. : Ugh, never thought I’d ever have to smell that dreck again. : It will be the last thing you ever smell if you don’t SHUT IT! : I would listen to him, Bon-san, lest the maniac injuries Aoi or Kyo. : I-I am sorry, Kamen-sama! : We s-should have been more alert! : There is nothing to apologize for, we were not prepared for an ambush. : Seriously, Drog, they just spoke for over a minute, and you’re not gonna shush them? I call frog discrimination. : SHUT UP! (squeezing Aoi to his side, making her squeak frightfully) I WILL GUT HER! : That wooon’t be necessary, Droggg. They reach a large open cavern, smoothed rock creating a dome over their heads with tiny candles set in hollowed-out pockets in the walls, barest flickers of light in the dark space. A round hole in the ceiling would normally let in moonlight, but now it only drips with rainwater, cascading in a ribbon-thin waterfall and puddling on the floor. That is no bother to the dozens of frog Pokémon scattered around the edges of the cavern, and especially not to the massive Seismitoad sitting on a stone pedestal on the opposite end of the room, half-hidden behind the column of rain. : Welllcome, foes and foreigners alike, I have been expecting youuu… (He pauses, drawing a deep breath from the elongated pipe in his hands before releasing it in a thick cloud of purplish smoke.) Come innn, won’t you? : He’s entirely too chipper for my liking. (whispering) Got a plan, Kamen? : This place -- it’s like a twisted version of our own hideout! : Hrm, great time to get freaked out on me there, bugger ninja… : I thought I tooold you to come INNN. : Not until Drog lets the sisters go. : Very welll… Drog, do as they saaay. The Politoed hesitates for a moment then drops Aoi and Kyo who immediately skitter to Kamen’s side. As soon as they’re safe, Bon flicks out his talons and points one at Goro, twisting it in a slow curl. : The game is over, you fat, stupid piece of CRAP! All your scheming, back-stabbing, and traitorous acts against Sazanami and Gāng-Tiě and Avalon itself, they’re coming back to bite you, and I’m gonna enjoy watching you SQUIRM while you spill your guts about your boss’ identity! : How do you know I’m nooot the boss? : You don’t have the brains -- or the balls. Laughter booms throughout the cavern. Goro stands and steps sideways, out from behind the column of rainwater, revealing his profile, complete with milky right eye. But while his gaze is lazy, his words are sharp as he takes intimating strides towards Bon. : How lonnng has it been, Bon? Almost twenty yearsss? You’re just nowww catching onto what I’ve been doing in thisss speck of dirt -- but how muccch have you learned? : Enough. : As enigmatic as everrr. That is why you were alwaysss my best agent. : ... : But you are clueless, all of youuu! Think you know everything, about the destruction of Yamatai, the hit on the heirs, the murrrders of the warlords, the traitor in Sazanami? You couldn’t be more wrooong! : Then enlighten us -- tell us who the traitor is! : And ruin the surprissse? I think -- NOT! He rams a fist towards Bon’s face who deflects it to the side -- only to receive a punch to the side from Drog. The Toxicroak struggles to regain his balance and is knocked onto his back by Goro, held down by a foot on his throat. : Killing you, Bon, will be quiteee the treat. But I think, first, I shall break a feeew of your bones -- then slaughter your friendsss in front of you before finishing you off. : Hoho, now THAT’D be a sight to see! Can you even control your weight anymore while on that dank smoke? I feel like you’re just gunna fall flat on your face, which I’d love to see. So go on, Goro, GO ON, TRY IT!! A glimmer of annoyance flickers in Goro’s good eye, but it is with glee that he grabs Bon’s arm at the elbow, preparing to--'' : KAITO, '''NOW'! A trio of Water Shuriken soar from the hole in the ceiling, curving to smack Goro in the face. He grunts, wiping the unexpected water from his eyes -- then trips backward as Kaito drops down from the hole and catches the back of Goro’s legs with a Low Kick. The Seismitoad crashes with a thunderous crunch on the ground, and Drog rushes to help his leader to his feet while the other Numa no Ha agents murmur restlessly. : Kaito, what the hell--? : I told you stay BEHIND! : (gestures to Goro then lifts a brow) : I had it handled, thank you. : Didn’t look like it to me! The prince stands precariously on the edge of the hole above, peering down at them with a confident smirk. Carefully dropping down, he lands with a totter on the ground, adjusting his cape and crown before clapping a paw on Kaito’s shoulder. : In fact, if it hadn’t been for Kaito, I wouldn’t have been able to catch up with you guys, or know about that ceiling hole -- perfect to get the drop on Goro! : Oh. Yeah. That would’ve been smart. : Apologize to Kaito. : Since when did you become the boss?! : Bon. Now. : Sheesh, kid, you’ve got more in common with your dad then you think… Sorry for leaving you behind, Kai. I just… : (holds out a hand to Bon with an understanding nod) : Heh, yeah -- (taking Kaito’s hand and getting to his feet) -- let’s kick Goro’s ass together. : Ohhh, a chance to kill BOTH of my traitorous agents?! It must be my LUCKY DAAAY!! : I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Goro! : Semi no Tamashī, APPEAR! The ceiling hole is instantly filled with bugs, crawling onto the ceiling and down the dome to the floor. Agents of the Semi no Tamashī clash with the Numa no Ha, and at the sight of his people fighting the enemy, Kamen comes back to his senses and throws a fist into the air. : The battle is at hand -- hayaku! Itte! : But Kamen-sama, we have no weapons! : Don’t worry, we found those too -- everyone, get your weapons from the Semi no Tamashī agents, and prepare for battle! : (hands Bon his throwing knife and scowls in Goro’s direction) : Kaito’s right, enough playing around -- tonight, we FINISH this! : You will have to get through me first, wretch! : (laughing cruelly) Come and GET me, fooools -- there is more than enough DEATH for ALLLL of you!!!